


Day V- Kissing

by sazann



Series: SazAnn's 30 Day OTP Challenge- MorMor [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Kissing, M/M, mormor, very purple i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sazann/pseuds/sazann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hot sun beating down in two lovers doesn’t care whether or not they’re happy. When grass gets crushed under someone’s feet, it doesn’t matter where it’s been. Likewise, no matter who two people are or what they do, they are still two people, and that is all they are.<br/>	No matter if one man is a solider and another is a king, when they kiss, it’s nothing more than a kiss- the exchange of saliva and five million bacteria in a display of affection.<br/>	Of course, affection isn’t always one’s intent in a kiss- sometimes it’s lust, or a display of power, dominance, ownership- a mark of one’s territory, you’re mine and mine alone, no one else can touch you, you are my property, only I can have you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day V- Kissing

A hot sun beating down in two lovers doesn’t care whether or not they’re happy. When grass gets crushed under someone’s feet, it doesn’t matter where it’s been. Likewise, no matter who two people are or what they do, they are still two people, and that is all they are.  
No matter if one man is a solider and another is a king, when they kiss, it’s nothing more than a kiss- the exchange of saliva and five million bacteria in a display of affection.  
Of course, affection isn’t always one’s intent in a kiss- sometimes it’s lust, or a display of power, dominance, ownership- a mark of one’s territory, you’re mine and mine alone, no one else can touch you, you are my property, only I can have you.   
So when two men kiss, what difference does it make who they are, or why they press their lips to each other, playing a game with their tongues, whether it’s of love, pruriency, jealousy, or possession?   
One might say it doesn’t- either way, you’re going through the same motions, whispering the same words, doing the same little things.   
Or perhaps it makes all the difference- after all, a sweet peck on the lips is very different from a vehement show of power and desire. When a dangerous psychopath cradles the visage of his sniper with a feeling he never has, who’s to say what a kiss from him might mean?  
Well, who’s to say but the object of the ephemeral touch of their lips himself? And half the time, he doesn’t know either, he doesn’t know what he did to earn the osculation, or if the furtive criminal can feel love, or if he wants to.  
But what does this change? Two humans’ lips touch, and that is all there is. What does it matter whether it’s a young boy stealing a kiss from a coy young girl in a garden, two newlyweds sealing their vows, or two unpredictable killers, pressed up against a wall after a job? A kiss is a kiss, one might say.  
What comes after the kiss is what makes all the difference.


End file.
